Bai Wuchen
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 白雾尘 | Pinyin = Bái wù chén | Alias = Immortal Bai Wuchen | Status = dead | KilledBy = | Cod = Passage of time; Passed away in meditation | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Meng Hao (formerly) | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Member of the Five Potentates of Vast Expanse School | Affiliation = Vast Expanse Society | Sect = Vast Expanse School | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Unknown | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = Planet Vast Expanse | Region = | Cultivation =Peak 9-Essences Dao Realm Paragon | Essence = | Combat = ~Borderline Transcendent | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = 8 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | ChapterName = | Introduction = Bai Wuchen is one of the Five Potentates of the Vast Expanse School, with her being the second strongest of the five. She originally had one of the Copper Mirror Shards, but it was eventually taken by Meng Hao. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Her background is unknown. She was made to believe that she was from outside the Vast Expanse by Allheaven. Because of these memories she has done everything she can to try and Transcend, and because of her cultivation technique it made it several times harder than normal to do so. She eventually found a way around that in the shape of a Copper Mirror Shard; she had noticed that it could give someone who had yet to Transcend the power to split the starry sky allowing them to leave. | History = She was first seen when the Sect Leader and the other Potentates gathered to reenter the Necropolis of Patriarch Vast Expanse. Sometime in the past she had found out that there was a second Copper Mirror Shard within the Necropolis and was prepared to get it. Her plan, however, was thwarted by Meng Hao who ended up taking the Copper Mirror Shard in the Necropolis while also taking the one she already owned. After Meng Hao Transcended he fulfilled her request to take her outside the Vast Expanse to her 'home' despite knowing that her memories where false. She recalled the memories she had of 'home' and found her way back to that sect, to which she cleaned and rebuilt it to the way she remembered. She lived there quiely and alone until the day she passed away in meditation. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters Category:9 Essences Category:Stub Category:Planet Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Five Potentates Category:Paragons Category:Deceased